


Tricolored Hearts

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, main established ships are yamahibi and iodai, more tags will be added as more chapters are posted, there are no poly relationships in this fic - just some very confused feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Four people struggle with the emotions they harbor for their close friends, and hearts that once belonged to a single person take on a new ray of colors. Blind infatuation, overzealous yearning, bitter resentment, and a strong longing for nostalgia will break apart the fundamentals of what it means to fall in love.To think one phone call could change so much.





	Tricolored Hearts

Daichi liked the way Io giggled when he kissed her neck. It made him feel as if she was the happiest when she was with him. The relationship had started off rocky, but everything turned out well in the end. Trying to imagine two shy people confess their feelings was like watching paint dry. Daichi was almost convinced they would still only be holding hands had he not taken the initiative of giving Io a goodbye kiss first. It was a kiss on the cheek, but it was all the courage he needed to later press their lips together. That started a more intimate relationship, and while they were not doing things that would make God reconsider giving humanity reproductive organs, they were still comfortable touching each other on occasion without feeling weird about it. It was a little heartwarming and disappointing at the same time to be denied access in some way, but Daichi was patient with her. He would be as patient as ever because he could not imagine being lucky enough to even have someone like Io look at him, let alone, consider dating him.   
  


The sound of the phone going off made Daichi curse inwardly.   
  
“Oh, come ooon…”   
“It’s okay,” He pouted when he felt her soft hands gently push against his shoulders so she could reach for her phone and take the call.   
“Hello? Oh!” Io smiled and turned to look at Daichi. “Guess who?”   
“Someone who totally knows how to ruin the mood. So, I’m guessing-” Io put the phone against Daichi’s ear, and he immediately switched tune.   
  
“Heeeeey there, buddy,” He grabbed Io’s phone and turned his head the other way to mutter bitterly. “You’re totally screwing up the mood! Not cool, man!” Daichi regretted saying it in such a harsh tone, because it sounded like Hibiki took it personally.   
“Oh, uh… I can call ba-”   
“Welp, what’s done is done!” He could not be mad at his best friend for longer than maybe a minute. After all, it was partly Hibiki’s doing that he even had a girlfriend to begin with.   
“Soooo…” He leaned back against the couch and gave up on continuing his make-out session when he noticed Io head towards the kitchen. “What’s up?”   
  
“I was wondering if you’d like to hang out? We haven’t seen each other in ages.”   
“In ages? It’s only been…” Daichi tried to recall the last time they went out together. What he thought was yesterday was actually quite a few months ago. He felt a little ashamed that he knew the exact number when he gave it more thought.   
“Oh… Oh, uh... Wow, has it really been six months?”   
“Do you want to, or is this a bad time?” Daichi laughed nervously, and really appreciated the way Hibiki glossed over the fact he had not called him for a long while. It was as if no time passed at all.   
“Yeah! Sure! Totally! I can’t believe I’ve neglected you like this. Sorry about that!” He could not recall why he started spending less time with Hibiki.   
  
“Have you finished your conversation?” Suddenly, it all came flooding back, and his expression turned sour.   
“Hello, Yamato.” He said bitterly, to absolutely no one.   
“What?” Hibiki’s confused tone made him panic slightly.   
“N-nothing! S-sure we can meet up! What did you have in mind? And when?”   
“How about we go on a double date?” The question brought a grin to Daichi’s face.   
“How do you know I’m still dating Io?” The reply was not one he expected to hear from Hibiki of all people, even in good fun.   
“Because you’re a doormat. Is 3PM alright for you?”   
“Yeah, 3PM is f- hey! What the heck is that supposed to mean!?” Hearing Hibiki’s laugh again after so long brought back fond memories. Embarrassing memories, too.   
“Now I know why I don’t want to spend time with you. You’re mean.”   
  
“Hibiki, when will you get off the phone?” It was easy to see that Hibiki was dating someone who was tough to be around. At least, that was Daichi’s take on it. For whatever reason, Hibiki was completely enamoured with Yamato. It made conversation more difficult. A lot shorter, too.   
“Sorry, Daichi. I think I have to go.”   
“Tell Yamato I said,” He stuck his tongue out and blew into the phone. Hibiki rolled his eyes at the noise, but could tell it was done as a joke. “-and also, tell him I said hi!” When Daichi heard a yelp and laughter at the other end, he furrowed his brows and moved the phone away from his ear. The noise was annoying and made him shiver with disgust. Not Hibiki’s, but Yamato’s. Hearing Yamato express anything but apathy was always going to terrify him.   
  
“Yamato! I’m on the phone!”   
“I can see that. The question is not ‘when will you get off the phone’ anymore. It’s ‘when will Shijima stop pestering you so you can come back to bed’.” Daichi grinned when he heard Hibiki mumble.   
“He’s not pestering me, and I’m not pestering him,”   
“To be fair, bro, you kinda are,” He shook his head, asking himself why he was agreeing with Yamato of all people. Either Yamato heard him, or something Hibiki said humored him enough to let out a deep chuckle.   
  
“Goodbye, Shijima,”    
“Yamato!” The phone line got cut right in the middle of Hibiki’s response.   
“H-hello?” Daichi was unsure why he continued talking when no one was there to hear him.   
  
“Six months and all I get is a three minute call?...” No, it was Io that had gotten the call, not him. That hurt a little. Then, he pondered what the chances of him actually picking up the phone to call Hibiki first would be. Staring into nothing for two seconds with Io’s phone in hand helped define the answer. “Yeah, I’m fine with this.” He shrugged and brought Io’s phone with him to make his way into the kitchen.   
  
“Io~ Wanna come back and cuddle?” A warrior had to recover quickly to achieve his goal, after all. Although, Io did not look as if she was going to let him take things any further tonight. She had already stepped out of the kitchen with her red coat on and her pink mittens in hand.   
  


“Sorry, Daichi. It’s late. I should probably be heading home.” He walked after her with light steps. His voice came off more confident than it usually did, and he thanked God for that miracle.   
“Well, you can always spend the night.” He really wished that the awkward silence was just his imagination playing tricks on him.   
“But… you only have one bed.” No, it was not his imagination. Io actually sounded frightened.    
“Um… Io… We’ve been dating for a year. We can share the same bed.”

  
“I-I know! But… funny stuff goes on if men and women share beds.” Daichi could promise he would not act upon his urges, but God knows Io did not really believe him. He did not blame her since he was a bit of a pervert, but he would never do anything that would make her uncomfortable. Seeing her reject him even after such a long time together was disappointing.   
  
“You can always take the bed and I can take the couch. Um… just give me a minute to change the sheets and what not-” Trying to compromise also seemed like an uphill battle. He tried to fight the feeling of defeat that was starting to show on his features.   
“Daichi, it’s okay,” She leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, and all was forgiven. He really wished that whole ‘pure, shy and innocent’ look would fade gradually, because she pulled away far too quickly for it to be considered romantic.   
“I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning.”   
“Well, when you say it nicely like that…” He grinned and pulled her closer to sneak another kiss. It was just as brief, but it left Io completely flushed, making him feel evermore victorious despite the fact she had decided to leave. He handed over the phone she almost left behind and opened the door for her. Just as Daichi was about to close the door behind her, he pulled it open and hooked his hand on the frame to lean out. Io was a fair bit away already, so he raised his voice to make her notice him.   
  
“Oh, by the way, Hibiki wants to meet up!” Io turned around, legs still walking, only backwards. She looked cute huddled in her long, red coat with her hoodie on. Cold, but cute. Her cheeks were still rosy from the kiss.   
“That’s great! When did he say we could meet up?” Io’s voice was weaker, but he could still hear her.   
“At-... Um…” He gnawed at his lower-lip in attempt to remember the location. “-nevermind! He didn’t say!” He laughed nervously and cupped his hand over his lips to shout louder- hot breath turning into a white mist before him as the snow poured.   
  
“Sorry, I forgot to ask! I’m an idiot!”    
“Same as usual then?” She joked. He raised the bottom of his palm and leaned it against his forehead.   
“Hey, I said I was sorry!” He smiled when he saw her wave him goodbye with both arms. The faintest sound of her giggle still managed to reach him before he leaned back and closed the door fully. After hearing the lock click, he rested his forehead against the wooden frame with a groan. He allowed his hand to slide of the doorknob to pull his fingers up to cover his lips. It was so cold that he could feel the sandpaper texture over them, and cursed silently when he realized that this was probably why Io took off in such a hurry. While his paranoia did a lot of things, it mostly made him fixate on what he did wrong. His thoughts eventually trailed to Hibiki. Daichi was more than happy Hibiki even remembered his name. A bittersweet feeling spread through his chest at the memories that were buried in this lone apartment, and he suddenly felt so very exhausted.   
  
“Six months...” He wanted to tell himself he was annoyed, but it was hard to do that when he found himself smiling. “He gets three minutes after six months, and he still manages to cockblock me!”   


* * *

  
  
“What could possibly have been more important than I?” Hibiki grinned and turned his head to give Yamato a peck on the cheek.   
“Friend.”   
“He’s not just a ‘friend’ now, is he?” There was an underlying tone of disgust in Yamato’s sentence, but it was purposefully ignored. Hibiki rolled his eyes and tossed his phone onto the nightstand to wrap his arms around Yamato so he could curl up next to him in bed.   
“So possessive,” Hibiki mumbled and nuzzled close to Yamato’s neck. Yamato responded by pulling his fingers through Hibiki’s hair.   
“Very true,”   
“You’re not even going to deny it?”   
“Why would I? I’m content having you here.”   
“A little too content.” Yamato pulled Hibiki up by his hips to press their lips together with a pleased hum. Hibiki rested his arms around Yamato, hands caressing his bare shoulders and neck.   
  
“You’ll catch a cold sleeping shirtless.”   
“I haven’t so far. Is that proof enough?”   
“Of what? That your body is the consistency of ice?” Yamato leaned in close to place a kiss against Hibiki’s earlobe before he whispered his reply smoothly.   
“That I’m immortal.” Hibiki snorted and allowed Yamato’s warm hands to push him down against the mattress, lips coming back to rest on Hibiki’s own. The pale locks of Yamato’s hair brushed against his cheek, tickling his skin as Yamato moved to climb on top of him. The action immediately had Hibiki place his palms against Yamato’s chest in defense.   
  
“Not tonight, Yamato,”   
“Still?” Hibiki furrowed his brows. He never usually got sass this late at night about it.   
“Yeah, still.”   
“Jungo should stop training with you if all he does is wear you out.” Hibiki shrugged, lips curving into a thin smile.   
“By the way, we’re invited on a date night.”   
“Invited, or hosting?” Hibiki averted his eyes.   
“Oh, you heard that.” Yamato grinned, white teeth showing.   
“Shijima’s voice carries. I’m almost convinced he does not know what the concept of silence entails.”   
“You have no right to judge someone else for being too loud.” A surge of pride coursed through him when he actually noticed a faint blush spread across Yamato’s cheeks. He was frowning, but he was definitely aware of the fact he was loud in the bedroom. Yamato narrowed his eyes and climbed off Hibiki to lie down on his side.    
  
“Nevermind. I’m not in the mood anymore. Go to sleep.”   
“You? Not in the mood? What did I do? I’ll have to write it down,” He laughed and hugged Yamato from behind.   
  
“Hey, Yamato,” Hibiki placed a soft kiss at the back of Yamato’s neck, nuzzling close. “-I love you.” Yamato’s hands softly caressed Hibiki’s own before he mumbled something out. Hibiki’s expression fell when he heard it was only something along the lines of “Sleep, Hibiki”. He knew Yamato did not say it, but once in awhile, it would be nice to hear him actually profess his attraction rather than show it. He blamed himself a little. Expecting something like that from Yamato might be too much to ask since he was always a person that thought actions spoke louder than words, and that words were utterly meaningless until they were put into practice.   
  
Hibiki was just wondering why there couldn’t be a balance between the two.


End file.
